


Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Building Stuff, Curtain Fic, Engineers, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: Download or stream a podfic ofAssembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Lifeby thingswithwings.Author's summary: Curtain fic for rocket scientists. Or, Tony and Rhodey build the Quinjet.





	Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assembly Instructions for the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061810) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



### Length

18 minutes, 37 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 12 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/assembly-mp3) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

If Mediafire is down, you can download or stream the files from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/assembly-gd).

### Reader's notes

I was tidying up my computer, and discovered this complete podfic that I apparently recorded in October 2015 and never did anything with. Better late than never? 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than cupholders.


End file.
